wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Locke (RD)
Shades of Autumn L O C K E This character belongs to Red Destruction. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E “I won't leave you until your memory returns!! By the way, this secret entrance might be useful some day. Don't forget about it!” Locke is an average height for Nightwings, just a couple inches shorter than some dragons. His mains scales are a Smokey grey, with his underbelly being more of a fog grey. He is very muscular, but doesn’t really flaunt it. He always wears a blue bandana with star designs on it, and wears a blue jack with the same star designs on the pockets. He has a couple of traveler’s bags that contain various knickknacks. P E R S O N A L I T Y “Terra...wait for me. I'll be back. And please, don't let a lecherous young king, who shall remain nameless, near you!” Locke is somewhat trusting to those he knows. He is very courageous and is kind to his friends. However, because of how he was raised with everyone judging him, he is very skeptical of some dragons’ intentions. He is very strong willed and is not willing to back down from a promise to protect someone, even if it means a conflict with his friends. He can also be very charming at times, and everyone thinks of him as the jokester of the group. But, like everyone else in his group of friends, he wears that as a mask. Secretly, he is riddled with remorse and grief. He makes promises and keeps them because he is still stuck in the past, where he broke the one promise he hoped never to break. S K I L L S “Even if it was only a little, I doubted you. But I am still your friend...” *Stealing even if he doesn’t like admitting it, he is a dang good thief. His skills as a treasure hunter allow him to have lightning fast reflexes that help when he steals something. * Magic like all of the prophicized heroes, Locke has the ability to learn spells from espers through their Magicite. H I S T O R Y “Hey, squidball! Don't you ever learn?” Locke was born in the village of Kolighen to a wanted thief. Because of this, everyone judged him for crimes his father committed in the past and he didn’t have many friends during his childhood, except for Rachel, the daughter of the wealthiest dragons in the village who saw that Locke wasn’t responsible for his father’s actions. While he was growing up as a teen, the two bonded and eventually fell in love. By that time, Locke was searching for many different ancient treasures in order to try and impress Rachel’s parents so he had their consent to marry her. One day, he took Rachel along on one of these adventures. While he was crossing a bridge on top of a ravine, an earthquake struck and one of the steps on the bridge broke with Locke still on top of it. Rachel pushed him out of the way and fell to the bottom of the deep ravine. She awoke three days later and Locke learned that she developed amnesia from the fall. Rachel’s parents were furious and turned the people of Kolighen against him, banishing him from their village. Locke left to wander the land and wallow in his already deep grief. After a few months, he got a letter from a pigeon telling him some dark news: Kefka’s Empire had invaded Kolighen and destroyed all who stood in their way. Rachel was one of the rebels, and she was struck with a killing wound. She hit her head on the ground, and remembered her past. The last word she said, was Locke’s name. Locke was furious at what the Empire had done, and blamed himself for not being there to protect her. He went and sought out Banon, the leader of the Returners, and joined them. He quickly got their trust and was their most reliable agent for slowing down Imperial forces. One day, he returned from a recon mission to find out that Terra, Banon’s adopted daughter, had ran away. Banon made Locke promise to find Terra and protect her. He accepted, and quickly tracked her down to find her being robbed by Imperial loyalists. He took them down, and explained the situation. Terra than explained to him that she couldn’t wait for the Empire to eventually defeat all the Returners and that she wanted to take Kefka down. Locke decided to join her and, with enemies on their tails, he guided her to the kingdom of Figaro, where he had successfully recruited King Edgar to the Returners side, an advantage considering Figaro was an ally of the Empire. After the Empire tried burning it down, Edgar joined them while heading to a Returner base. They passed through South Figaro, reunited Edgar with his twin brother Sabin after helping him beat Vargas, a master martial artist, and succeeded in getting to the base. Banon was also there and was overjoyed that Locke stayed and helped his daughter. But soon after, Banon called a meeting to discuss a dark topic: he received intel that the Empire were heading north to take an incredibly magical dragon hostage to drain its power. A scout ran in Than and announced that South Figaro had fallen to the Empire and they were marching towards the base. Banon told Locke to slow down the Empire, which he accepted, while Banon, Sabin, Edgar, and Terra headed towards Narshe where the dragon was. Not knowing what would happen, Locke left the group and headed back into South Figaro(for more info, read on Terra and Edgar’s page). Locke headed to South Figaro, and succeeded in slowing down the Empire. However, the imperial soldiers managed to lock down the town before he could get out and had to assume many disguises in order to escape. Along the way, he broke the Ex-Imperial General Celes, whom he helped escape and recruited her to the Returners. Together they managed to make it to Narshe, destroying the great mining machine called TunnelArmor. They also brought news to the Returners that Kefka was launching an attack on Narshe at any moment. Locke and Celes banded together with Edgar, Terra, and Sabin, along with new friends Cyan and Gau, to defend the alien dragon from Kefka’s attacking forces. Locke was the first to notice Terra acting strangely when she interacted with the wierd alien dragon frozen in ice. After Terra had turned pink and flown away, he awoke in the house of Narshe’s elder. Edgar came in and explained that people saw Terra screaming across the sky to the west. Everyone than decided that Locke should lead a party to rescue Terra, and the others he didn’t take would stay and defend Narshe from the Empire. He decided to bring the Figaro brothers with him, because they were the strongest and he decided he would need a little muscle in case they ran into the Empire. They traveled West, eventually making a detour towards Locke’s hometown of Kolighen where he opened up his feelings and his past to his friends. They learned that Terra had flown more south to the city of Jidoor, and upon arriving there, they learned that the poor people followed a pink comet and set up a city there called Zozo. They traveled north to Zozo, only to discover that it was a city of thieves and criminals. They battled many thieves and found Terra, being guarded by Ramuh. Ramuh explained that they needed to go to Vector in order to bring back magicite of espere that might help Terra, who was in a catatonic shock in her Esper form. Afterwards, Ramuh gave Locke his magicite, and the magicite of three others who had escaped but had died in the process. Locke, Edgar, and Sabin called the others to Zozo, where Celes volunteered to go with Locke to Vector since she knew the location well. Locke decided the Figaro brothers would be the best bet again, since taking only either one of them would leave the other distracted with grief. Going back to Jidoor, they ran into a visibly distressed playwright of some kind who, after bumping into the group, mistook Celes for the star of his opera Maria. They asked why he was acting so miserable, and he explained T R I V I A “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with Kefka!” *Text here G A L L E R Y 521B3D63-37F8-4048-AEB7-EBA0AE52E58F.jpeg|Official art of character Lock is inspired off of E1E7F8E7-11DD-4FFF-BCAC-D3AF0F10F03C.png|Character portrait of inspiration 6C45F3A8-1345-46D5-B1CD-B48174517105.png|Sprite of inspiration R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction